


Дурной пример заразителен

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Военные знают, что личный пример лучше агитационных речей.





	Дурной пример заразителен

Связь не работала. Джек еще раз хрипло крикнул:

– Рамлоу! Брок, ответь!

Но в ответ в ухе по-прежнему раздавалось шипение. Джек сплюнул и помчался ко входу в Трискелион. Чихать он хотел на приказы, когда... Твою мать! Потерявшая управление махина хеликерриера врезалась в здание, разрушая верхние этажи. Джек по инерции пробежал еще сотню метров и остановился, чувствуя, как в сердце впивается игла. Будь прокляты Пирс, Фьюри и вся остальная компания, которая втянула Брока в эти шпионские игры. Джек – солдат, он просто хотел приносить пользу своей стране, но не мог не пойти следом за Броком. Всегда шел и теперь... Нет. Он должен убедиться, найти.

Сзади на плечо опустилась рука и так знакомо сжала пальцами.

– Брок!

– Спокойно, малыш Джек. Ты же не думал, что так просто от меня избавишься. Разве я могу тебя бросить?

Покрытый пылью, весь в кровоподтеках и мелких порезах, но живой! Джек вжал Брока в себя, плевать, если кто увидит.

– Ну, ну. Хорош, помирать мы не собираемся, сейчас заснимет нас какой-нибудь ушлый папарацци, потом замучаемся доказывать, что мы не парочка.

– Срать я на всех хотел. Скотина! Ты меня напугал чуть не до инфаркта.

– Мне нужно было запустить эти хреновины, с некоторыми изменениями. Пришлось немного пострелять, Картер теперь меня попытается прибить сразу, как увидит, надеюсь, ее введут в курс дела.

– Пусть попробует. До тебя доберутся только через мой труп.

– Что со связью?

– Накрылась.

Над головами раздался очередной громкий взрыв. Джек и Брок синхронно задрали головы и увидели, как разваливается на части последняя из несостоявшихся машин смерти. В воду сыпались обломки, и показалось, что среди мешанины металла мелькнуло крупное человеческое тело.

– Брок, а где Кэп?

– Черт! Сокол же должен был его страховать!

– Наш Зимний мальчик оторвал ему крыло, короче, забористые маты Уилсона были последним, что я слышал, потом эфир сдох.

– Твою мать! Смотри!

С высоты полетело еще одно тело, но явно не бессознательное, потому что в воду вошло «солдатиком».

Брок выдернул из кармана пеленгатор, всмотрелся в треснувший экран.

– Бежим!

– Нужна машина.

– Какая на хрен машина, там завалено все, погнали.

Брок и Джек помчались по берегу Потомака.

***

Удача в этот день явно не только повернулась в ним лицом, но и легла на спину, приглашающе раздвинув ноги. Уходящего Зимнего Солдата было еще видно сквозь деревья, на берегу лежал в отключке Капитан Америка.

– Брок, давай к Роджерсу, я за Солдатом.

– Я пойду за ним.

– Если ствол его не остановит, то в рукопашной у меня больше шансов.

– Держи, – Брок протянул инъектор, – здесь убойная доза транков, если что, лучше коли в шею.

Брок подбежал к Роджерсу, начиная сразу выщупывать пульс, Джек рванул за Солдатом. На щелчок взведенного курка тот отреагировал мгновенно, остановился и медленно повернулся к Джеку лицом.

– Куда собрался? Наворотили делов, а теперь решили свалить? Один в больничку, второй в бега, а нам разгребать все это дерьмо? Короче, хрен вы угадали.

Зимний Солдат смотрел слегка расфокусированным взглядом, но попыток напасть не делал.

– Солдат. Агент. Барнс.

Услышав фамилию, Солдат чуть дернулся вперед.

– Не дури. Я по-любому не дам тебе уйти, спектакль мне сейчас разыгрывать не надо. Прострелю коленные чашечки, все равно как на собаке заживет, но драться ты не сможешь и идти тоже, а нам нужна помощь. Короче, Роджерсу... Стиву нужна помощь, у него в животе неслабая дыра, судя по крови на форме, может понадобиться переливание, неужто зажмешь для старого друга пару пинт?

– Стив, – прохрипел Солдат.

– Правильно, Стив, твой друг, твой капитан. Короче, сержант, включай соображалку, по глазам вижу, что мозг у тебя уже заработал. Пока мы тут реверансами обмениваемся, там Роджерс умирает.

– Стив... умирает... – Зимний Солдат помчался обратно в сторону берега, Джек последовал за ним.

Брок как раз вкалывал Роджерсу коктейль из стимуляторов, когда на берег вылетел взъерошенный Солдат и, зарычав, пошел в атаку. Джек успел перехватить его, прижимая к затылку дуло глока. Брок поднял вверх руки.

– Спокойно, Агент. Я не причиню ему вреда, это лекарство.

– Как он?

– Пульс нитевидный, внутреннее кровотечение. Явно сломана скула, что еще – хрен его знает, я не доктор.

– Барнс, без глупостей. Я сейчас опущу пистолет и возьму Роджерса на руки.

– Я сам... понесу его.

– У тебя правая рука вывихнута, а то и сломана, как ты его понесешь? Короче, на плечо забрасывать сейчас не вариант, надо аккуратно, как С-4.

– Перелома нет, – Солдат выбрал дерево покрепче и со всей дури саданул по нему правым плечом.

Хрустнули суставы. Зимний Солдат поморщился, подвигал рукой, взмахнул, описывая круг.

– Рука в норме. Я понесу сам.

Госпоже удаче, видимо, пришлась по душе групповушка, и она решила оттянуться на полную. В ухе у Брока заскрипела гарнитура.

– Рамлоу! Рамлоу, вы где?

– Хилл? Слава яйцам! Мы нашли Кэпа, требуется срочная реанимация. Можешь запеленговать нас?

– Да, координаты получены.

– Мы сейчас двинем потихоньку туда, где поменьше завалов, нужен вертолет.

– У меня отличная новость. Старк весьма недоволен, что пропустил основное веселье, но успевает на афте-пати. Его джет на подлете.

– Давай, Солдат, бери свое сокровище на руки. Тебе не привыкать, Кэп нам рассказывал, как ты порой тащил его домой после очередной драки в подворотне.

– Домой... – прошелестел Солдат, подошел и со всей возможной осторожностью поднял Роджерса на руки.

Вылетевший из джета Железный Человек обозрел живописную компанию: впереди шел Рамлоу, следом нежно прижимавший Капитана Америку к груди Зимний Солдат, замыкал процессию Роллинз с глоком в одной руке и инъектором в другой.

– Неплохо вы тут развлеклись. Жених, передайте шаферу невесту, ей надо поправить макияж.

Солдат зарычал.

– Агент.

Джек посмотрел Броку в глаза и покачал головой.

– Барнс, не бесоебь. Здесь некуда приземлиться. Короче, Старк сейчас поднимет Роджерса на борт и подключит к системе жизнеобеспечения, а потом вернется за нами. Ты ведь не бросишь нас тут, Старк?

– Нет уж, все яйца надо держать в одной корзине, а то наша наседка, придя в себя, отгрызет мне голову. И давайте живее, здесь у меня нет системы жизнеобеспечения, теперь, видимо, придется сделать. В Башне нас уже ждет бригада лучших специалистов.

Старк приземлился, подошел к Солдату и протянул руки. Тот аккуратно передал свою ношу. Железный Человек взмыл вверх и исчез в открытом люке джета. Солдат развернулся к Джеку.

– Пропусти. Дай мне уйти.

– Барнс, не неси херню.

– Я не Барнс. Барнс погиб в сорок пятом. Истек кровью на дне ущелья.

Джек снова наставил на Солдата пистолет.

– Прострелю колени.

Брок метнулся вперед, кошкой запрыгнул Солдату на спину, всадил в шею инъектор, вдавливая поршень до упора, и отскочил назад. Солдат взревел, разворачиваясь. Джек рванул к нему, обхватывая сзади и прижимая руки к туловищу. Солдат саданул его затылком по переносице, Джек успел чуть отклониться, уходя от ломающего кость удара, но в глазах все равно заплясали искры. Сервоприводы в руке Солдата взвыли, пластины встали дыбом, хаотично рекалибруясь. Джек выпустил его и отошел назад, прицеливаясь и молясь попасть именно в колено. Солдат покачнулся и рухнул на землю.

– Откуда у тебя второй? – буркнул Джек, тряся головой.

– А я запасливый.

Приземлившийся Старк откинул забрало шлема, поцокал языком.

– Опять без меня управились. Зря силы тратили, я б его спокойно упаковал.

– Сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Брок. – Один из твоих костюмчиков чудесным образом оказался в хозяйстве у Пирса. Солдат уделал его не хуже мусорного пресса, я видел запись.

– О сколько нам открытий чудных приносит Озаренья день. Ладно, сейчас всех по очереди загружу, будете рассказывать внукам, как сам Железный Человек работал для вас лифтом.

– Старк, забирай Солдата, а мы возвращаемся, пойдем искать своих.

– Рамлоу, если не ошибаюсь? Вы сейчас опасные преступники, объявленные в розыск, приказ – стрелять на поражение. Ближайшие пару дней Фьюри будет не до отмывания ваших репутаций. Отсидитесь в Башне, дашь мне список, кого нужно найти. Да и за дружком Кэпа нужен будет присмотр, я так понял, у тебя в этом опыт имеется.

– Что скажешь, малыш Джек?

– Решай, я с тобой.

– Что мы будем должны за гостеприимство?

– Я же филантроп, – сверкнул улыбкой Старк. – И потом, Мстителям не помешает слаженная группа огневой поддержки, а своих мы не сдаем.

***

Барнс пришел в себя, как раз когда Джек отмылся, запасся литровой кружкой кофе и, грызя зубочистку, занял пост у его кровати. Койкой назвать это навороченное сооружение – язык не поворачивался. Барнс подергал руками-ногами, убедился, что силовое поле держит крепко, и угомонился. Льдисто-серые глаза пробежались по помещению и остановились на Джеке.

– Где? Стив.

– Кэпа закончили оперировать, с ним все будет в порядке. Из тебя выкачали почти литр крови, очистили от лишней химической дряни и влили ему. Короче, ты своему другу помог, даже находясь в отключке.

– Помог... – Барнс прикрыл глаза. – Я чуть не убил его.

– Чуть не убила Кэпа вложенная тебе в башку программа, а ты сломал ее к херам и вытащил своего друга из воды, – сказал привалившийся к дверному косяку Брок.

– Где он?

– Пока в реанимации. Завтра переведут в обычную палату, сможешь навестить.

– Если он захочет. Меня видеть.

Брок подошел к Джеку, пощупал налившийся на скуле синяк, примостился рядом на диванчике.

– Я тебе сейчас обрисую ситуацию. Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать съебаться, я в тебя верю, но завтра Роджерс придет в себя, узнает, что его внезапно обретенный друг свалил в закат, и поползет за тобой, теряя кишки. Поэтому варианта у тебя два: либо сидишь в противохалковой камере, а оттуда даже ты не выберешься, либо пытаешься собрать мозги в кучу, вспомнить детство золотое и юность фронтовую, и кормишь Роджерса бульончиком с ложечки. Пять минут на раздумья.

Барнс прикрыл глаза и затих.

– Брок, тебя медики осмотрели?

– В порядке.

– Кэп?

– Он крепкий. Доктора охреневали, говорят, пока оперировали, внутренности у них на глазах регенерировали. Ты как? Хорошо тебя наша Снежинка приложила?

– Раз не в морге, то все отлично.

– Второе, – донеслось со стороны кровати.

– Чего?

– Я выбираю второй вариант. Даю слово. Не сбегу. Пока Стив не встанет на ноги.

– Смотрю, соображалка заработала. Сейчас снимут силовое поле, и отдадим тебя Старку на растерзание. Он аж слюнями чуть твою руку не закапал, но дело говорит: сначала надо проверить – нет ли там прощального подарка от Гидры.

– Есть маячки. Совершенно точно. Я знаю, под какими пластинами.

– Да хрен бы с теми маячками, меня волнует, чтоб она не взорвалась к херам.

***

Роджерс пришел в себя на следующий день. Барнс бдел около его кровати. Брок устроился в кресле и шарил по сети, читая последние новости.

– Баки. Где Баки? – прохрипел Стив.

– Что я тебе говорил? – хмыкнул Брок.

– Я здесь. Я рядом, – Барнс как клещ вцепился в руку Роджерса.

– Баки, – улыбнулся тот, не открывая глаз, притянул Барнса к себе, устроил его лохматую башку на своей груди и снова задремал.

Джек зашел в палату, оглядел пасторальную картину, хмыкнул и исчез. Вернулся через пару минут, неся небольшую кушетку, подставил ее к креслу Барнса. Тот благодарно кивнул, забросил на нее ноги и, устроившись поудобнее, начал ласково гладить руку Стива.

– Пойдем, пообедаем. Барнса сейчас держат самые крепкие в мире наручники.

– Считаешь, не опасно оставлять их без присмотра? – шепнул Брок. – А если Солдату в башку что стрельнет?

– Короче, поверь опытному человеку, Барнс сейчас даст себя на кусочки ради него разрезать. А если скажут, что Роджерсу от этого станет легче – разрежет себя сам, добровольно и с песней. И прекращай звать его Солдатом, у него имя есть. Вполне героическое, если что.

– Посмотрите-ка, адвокат выискался.

– Он мне кое-кого очень напоминает, можно сказать, родственные чувства испытываю.

– Просветишь кого?

– Потом.

***

Роджерс стремительно шел на поправку. Не отпускал Барнса от себя никуда, кроме как для посещения санузла, даже вторую кровать в палате установить затребовал, чтобы и ночью не расставаться. Барнс перестал напоминать робота, охотно надиктовывал Романовой всю информацию, которую выдавала восстанавливающаяся память, и радовал Роджерса воспоминаниями из прошлого. Роджерс рычал на каждого, кто пытался намекнуть, что Барнсу надо бы пройти психиатрическое освидетельствование на дееспособность.

Фьюри, быстро смекнувший, что подорванную репутацию Щ.И.Т.а сможет восстановить только вернувшийся на службу Капитан Америка, сулил все возможные блага и предложил Барнсу, помимо щедрых финансовых выплат, присоединиться к Щ.И.Т.у и Мстителям в любой приемлемой для него ипостаси. Барнс милостиво обещал подумать.

Спустя неделю Барнс изъявил желание посетить экспозицию, посвященную Капитану и его Ревущей команде. Старк разрешил воспользоваться джетом, и суперсолдаты отбыли в Вашингтон, прихватив с собой Брока и Джека: тем надо было упаковать личные вещи, раз уж офис Щ.И.Та решили переносить в Нью-Йорк. Народу в будний день в музее было мало, и на одетых в темную неприметную одежду и бейсболки мужчин никто не обращал особого внимания. Разве что Роллинз выделялся своим высоким ростом, поэтому держался в стороне от медленно переходящего от стенда к стенду Барнса.

Брок присел рядом с Роджерсом на скамейке в углу зала.

– Рамлоу, я очень признателен за то, что вы с Роллинзом не дали Баки исчезнуть. Но ты знал, что он жив, и не рассказал мне! Вот этого я принять не могу.

– Раз уж мы тут по душам беседуем, давай без фамилий?

– Без проблем.

– Так вот, Стив. В душе не ебу, что ты там себе придумал, но я понятия не имел, что Солдат – это твой друг детства.

– Ты историю в школе не учил?

– Почему же, учил. Даже эссе писал на тему вашей великой дружбы. Называлось «За спиной каждого великого капитана стоит его верный сержант». Но не забывай, что Зимнего Солдата не зря прозвали Призраком. Его никто никогда не видел без маски. Я сейчас не беру в расчет Пирса и техников, которые занимались его обслуживанием. Так что физиономию Баки Барнса я узрел только после вашего эпичного сражения на мосту. Когда он стал, как заведенный, твердить, что знает тебя, сразу понял, откуда помню эти глаза.

– Почему ты мне вообще ничего не сказал?

– Давай не будем начинать. Я выполнял приказ. И я обязан Фьюри – он не пристрелил меня по-тихому, когда я пришел каяться, что вляпался в этот нацистский гадюшник. Он дал мне гарантию, что и я, и мои ребята – все будут реабилитированы, когда я закончу плясать партию двойного агента.

– Фьюри знал, что Пирс – глава американской Гидры?!

– Никто не знал, до последнего дня.

– Сколько ты провел в Гидре?

– Четыре года. Вляпался по-глупому. Они взяли меня тепленьким, когда моего двоюродного брата зарезали какие-то отморозки, которые искали деньги на очередную дозу. Я тогда двое суток бухал. Джек организовывал похороны. Ларсон, ты его знаешь наверняка, такой белесый дрищ из отдела по связям с общественностью, подсел ко мне и давай лить в уши, что Щ.И.Т. слишком зациклен на глобальных угрозах, а в это время сотни американцев гибнут каждый день из-за вот таких вот подонков, о всеобщем порядке и всю их обычную муть. Возможно, добавил мне что-то в выпивку, но утром я уже очнулся на загородной базе Гидры, а рядом лежал подписанный мной контракт и документы о неразглашении. Джек, когда узнал, чуть меня не прибил, но тут же решил присоединиться.

– Вы тоже дружите с детства?

– Не с детства. Мы познакомились в учебке, перед Афганистаном. Пятнадцать лет назад. Мне было двадцать пять, а ему двадцать три. С этого дня почти не расставались.

– А мы с Баки познакомились, когда мне было шесть, а ему семь. Больше двадцати лет были рядом, пока... Он всегда протягивал мне руку помощи, а когда сам потянулся за ней, я не смог... удержать.

– Мой тебе совет – перестань ебать себе мозг. Барнс и то перестал. Главное, что сейчас вы оба живы, а остальное разрулите потихоньку. Что-то завис твой Баки около стенда, уже минут десять пялится.

Стив тут же встал и подошел к Баки, внимательно рассматривающему свое изображение.

– Чего ты, Бак?

– Думаю. Я ведь никогда уже не стану таким.

– Каким?

– Прежним. Веселым. Немного наивным. Душой компании.

– Баки, даже если бы ты вернулся ко мне в теле зеленой многолапой твари, я бы и тогда не отпустил тебя никуда.

– Так значит...

– Не смей даже сомневаться.

***

В служебной квартире Брока все было перевернуто вверх дном. Тот обложил херами рукожопых агентов, не умеющих проводить обыски, и, радостно оскалившись, разорвал на стене обои.

– Идиоты, ни один дебил не догадался, на кой черт я тут обклеил все, такой дизайн уже лет десять не в моде, – ворчал Брок, разбирая деревянные внутренности.

– Ты разбираешься в дизайне? – поинтересовался Стив.

– Нет, бля, я только строем ходить умею и стрелять по команде.

Брок вытащил из тайника объемный предмет, обернутый фольгой, содрал ее и показал всем туго набитую спортивную сумку.

– Вот он, мой «тревожный чемоданчик». Старый трюк, но работает. Поехали, мне здесь больше ничего не нужно.

Джек жил в небольшом доме, обстановка которого никак не сочеталась с его суровым образом.

– А у тебя очень уютно, – сказал Стив, осматриваясь. – Тоже интересуешься дизайном?

Джек чуть не поперхнулся неизменной зубочисткой, зажатой в уголке губ.

– Да я сюда только спать приходил. Это, короче, мама моя. В гости часто приезжала. Любит она меня. Сильно.

Пока Джек ушел наверх собирать вещи, Брок раскладывал по тарелкам доставленную из ближайшего ресторанчика еду и наблюдал за сидящей на диване парочкой. Стив что-то тихонько рассказывал Баки, тот слушал, иногда улыбаясь одними уголками губ.

– Малыш Джек, иди питаться. Хватит уже свои шмотки паковать, шопоголик хренов, – крикнул Брок.

– Если вещей много, это не страшно, – заметил Стив. – В джете все поместится.

– Джет не взлетит, если туда запихать весь его гардероб, – заржал Брок. – Любой модник удавится, если увидит столько дизайнерских костюмов.

– А что мне, стволы коллекционировать? – парировал спустившийся Джек, волокущий за собой два здоровенных чемодана. – Оружия мне и на службе выше крыши хватает. Шмотки, короче, мое хобби.

– А почему малыш Джек? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Так в нашем отряде еще один Джек был – Слейтер, надо ж их как-то по-разному обзывать было, а на совместных пьянках мы фамилиями не пользовались. Роллинз – малыш Джек, а Слейтер – здоровяк Джек.

– Слейтер же, мягко говоря, невысокий, – сказал Стив.

– Правильно, поэтому Таузиг у нас – худышка, Мэй – милашка, Чейз – молчун, Родригез – монашка.

– Ясно, – улыбнулся Стив.

Барнс помолчал, видимо, припоминая, кто есть кто, и серьезно сказал:

– Очень смешно.

***

На следующий день после посещения музея Барнс резко сменил имидж. Побрился, коротко постригся и стал носить одежду не только черного цвета.

Фьюри сейчас было не до обеспечения каждого сотрудника личным жильем, так что Брок и верная своему командиру часть Страйка пока что обретались на одном из этажей Башни. Старк был гостеприимным хозяином, тир и большой спортзал для тренировок группы обустроили буквально за пару дней, и Брок привычно гонял своих, подкрепляя команды цветистыми оборотами.

Барнс первый раз зашел в зал бочком и попытался слиться со стеной, но Брок тут же пресек отлынивание от дела:

– Барнс, а ну-ка на беговую. Вон жопу наел, скоро штаны треснут. Давай, шевелись.

Стив, вошедший в зал следом, благодарно кивнул Броку и потянул Баки в сторону тренажеров. Установил ему какую-то зверскую программу с максимальным уклоном, сам, под внимательным взглядом Баки, поставил себе режим «релакс», и они побежали.

Барнс в коллектив влился быстро, был немногословен, но вежлив. Изредка даже удачно шутил, с совершенно серьезным лицом, вызывая у окружающих бурные приступы веселья. Роджерс ходил за ним как привязанный и бдительно следил, чтобы его «нежный цветочек» никто не обидел. На спарринги суперсолдат собирались смотреть все. Присутствовавший как-то Старк прокомментироваал:

– Да-а-а. Какое там порно, вот где настоящий разврат.

Надо сказать, что лежащий в этот момент на матах Стив, активно «подмахивающий», по-другому и не скажешь, бедрами в попытке сбросить с себя оседлавшего его и крепко держащего за руки Баки (при этом оба были только в легких спортивных штанах), являл собой жаркую фантазию большей части населения Америки. Баки бы тоже являл, но пока что не был известен широкой аудитории в своем нынешнем виде.

Джек, неожиданно проявивший повышенный интерес к Роджерсу и Барнсу, сказал, что готов спорить хоть на годовой оклад – глядя на Кэпа, совершенно точно можно понять, что фамилия его большой и светлой любви совсем не Картер. Хотя спят неразлучники, может, и в одной кровати, но только спят и ничего больше. И между прочим, пора бы это изменить, а то неудовлетворенным сексуальным желанием пропах уже весь этаж, а на печальные глаза Барнса, пожирающего Роджерса взглядом узника концлагеря, смотреть без слез было нельзя.

– Малыш Джек, тебе заняться нечем? У меня голова забита мыслями, как бы нам снова не оказаться в жопе, больно долго Фьюри тянет с обещанной амнистией. А ты мне мозг паришь «любовью сквозь века», – пропыхтел подтягивающийся на турнике Брок.

Джек сосредоточенно жевал зубочистку и смотрел на висящих вниз головой и качающих пресс Барнса и Роджерса.

– Я, может, не хочу, чтоб у них нервный срыв приключился от недоеба. Мне, короче, жалко Барнса.

– С хрена ль такая забота?

– Потому что этот голодный взгляд, полный безнадеги, я сам у себя видел в зеркале, пока наш общий знакомый отказывался признать свою бисексуальность. Короче, парню и так досталось, а теперь еще и это.

– Да Роджерс молиться на него готов.

– И поэтому решил поклоняться со стороны и блюсти целибат.

– Ты свахой решил на старости лет заделаться, что ли?

– Я тебя младше на два года, старик. Может, я хочу карму почистить.

– Ну-ну. Давай рискни.

– А ты не радуйся. Ты мне поможешь.

– Хера с два! Я не собираюсь лезть к Барнсу с советами.

– Барнса я беру на себя.

– Джек, нет.

– Ладно, короче, так... – Джек перешел на шепот.

Спрыгнувший с турника Брок внимательно слушал, иронически изогнув бровь, потом поперхнулся и посмотрел на Джека.

– Это шантаж.

– Это подкуп.

***

Тонкие намеки на прямолинейного Кэпа не действовали – Брок пару раз попытался. Он подошел с Стиву, внимательно наблюдающему, как проходит очередной визит Романовой к Баки, и спросил:

– Интересно, Вдова поняла, почему ее попытки сосватать тебя не увенчались успехом?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Непонимание на лице Стива было настолько явным, что Брок засомневался в уровне актерских талантов Капитана Америки.

Застав Стива за приготовлением оладьев, Брок поинтересовался, для кого сей кулинарный шедевр.

– Для Баки, он их очень любит.

– Серьезный подкат. Когда свадьба?

– Сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время, кажется, они опять поругались.

– Кто?

– Тони и Пеппер, а ты про кого спрашивал?

Джек, в свою очередь, завел с Баки беседу о форме ног и задниц общих знакомых дам. Тот с удовольствием обсудил длину, упругость и округлости, порадовался, что теперь не надо тратить кучу времени, чтобы через ворох кружев добраться до самого интересного, все почти что в нижнем белье разгуливают. Но на предложение устроить ему свидание с Родригез, которая давно бросала на Баки томные взгляды, отреагировал как монах на угощение мясом в пост – вытаращил глаза и спросил:

– Зачем?

– Барнс, не пугай меня. У тебя что, неполадки в нижнем регионе?

– Не жалуюсь.

– Тогда что значит зачем? Или ты по мальчикам?

Баки покраснел, но сумел ответить достойно:

– Я справляюсь самостоятельно. Правая рука-то у меня не металлическая. С чего такая забота о моей личной жизни?

– Ну, о личной жизни Роджерса Романова скоро начнет опять заботиться. Надо, короче, кому-то и твоей заняться.

– Не понял. Что значит опять начнет?

– Так она ему целый год пыталась подсунуть кого-то в постель, правда, безуспешно. Но Вдова упорная, короче, ждем продолжения деятельности брачного агентства.

Баки в ответ промолчал, но с тех пор, стоило Романовой явиться в Башню не к нему, сам не отходил от Стива.

***

Не добившись успеха дипломатией, решено было предпринять военные действия. Личный пример всегда действует лучше агитационных речей.

Барнс и Роджерс частенько зависали в спортзале допоздна, когда все уже отправлялись спать.

– Конечно, будешь пыхтеть на тренажерах, когда от недотраха трусы рвутся, – комментировал Джек. – Странно, что вокруг еще мебель не плавится от их переглядок.

Дождавшись, пока в зале не останется никого, кроме неизвестно зачем качающих свои идеальные бицепсы ветеранов, Брок и Джек демонстративно попрощались и двинулись в душевую. Джек занял наблюдательный пост у двери и велел Броку раздеваться.

– Я не буду этого делать.

– Ты согласился.

– Мое «да» относилось не к этому.

Джек обернулся и молча посмотрел на Брока.

– Чертов манипулятор. Всю жизнь ведусь на твои ебанутые авантюры.

– Обоснуй, – Джек перекатил зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой.

– Не вопрос. Две тысячи второй, Портленд. Крыша. Две тысячи третий. Лоренс. Лифт в отеле. Две тысячи седьмой. Чикаго. Бассейн.

– Короче, я понял, что с памятью у тебя все в порядке.

– Ты точно уверен? Мне мои зубы дороги, в самом прямом смысле, а новой страховки нам пока что не оформили.

– Так же точно, как пятнадцать лет назад был уверен, что ты моя судьба, – Джек притянул Брока в объятия и поцеловал, привычно, по-хозяйски заявляя свои права, сразу проникая языком в рот и вылизывая нежную изнанку.

Ощутив твердую, хорошо знакомую реакцию любовника, отпустил его и довольно усмехнулся.

– Я еще два года терпел твои загулы по бабам и твое «я не по мужикам».

– Ну так я и не по мужикам, я только по тебе, – подмигнул Брок. – Значит, считаешь, наш столетний девственник давно уже распечатан?

– По-моему, слухи насчет девственности сильно преувеличены, но с Барнсом они вряд ли доходили дальше второй базы, если вообще начинали матч. Короче, раздевайся и включай воду.

– Может, обойдемся поцелуем?

– Мне попыток оправдать увиденное «показалось», «это случайность», «просто дружеские объятия» не надо. Короче, не тяни кота за яйца.

– Коала-переросток, как меня угораздило так вляпаться? Весь такой милашка был, а потом выпустил когтищи и хрен отцепишь, – ворчал Брок, снимая одежду.

Брок как раз встал под душ, когда Джек метнулся от двери, притерся всем телом, подхватил под задницу и прижал к стенке.

– Обхвати меня ногами.

– Поучи меня е...

Рот Брока был заткнут самым грязным поцелуем из арсенала Джека. Собственно, через пару секунд мысли о том, ради чего все затевалось, покинули голову, и осталось только жгучее желание продолжить начатое. Поэтому раздавшееся от двери синхронное «Ох, простите» и «Твою мать» даже несколько рассердило. Брок недовольно прервал поцелуй, посмотрел поверх плеча Джека и остро пожалел, что у него сейчас нет в руках телефона. Таких обалдевших лиц ни у Барнса, ни у Роджерса он не видел никогда.

– Без обид, но ближайшие полчаса душевая занята. Короче, ждите очереди, – спокойно сказал Джек.

– Мы уже уходим. Не торопитесь. Мы у себя. Баки! Пошли, – Стив тянул за руку изображавшего соляную статую Баки.

Тот наконец тряхнул головой, отмер и вылетел, чуть не проделав в стене дополнительный выход.

– Как думаешь, проняло их? – Брок поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в широких ладонях.

– Честно, я сейчас способен думать только о твоей заднице. Завтра посмотрим.

– Тогда пошли к себе.

– Вот еще. Вспомним молодость.

***

Первым не выдержал Барнс. На следующий день напросился в гости, завуалировав визит просьбой помочь по компьютерной части – Джек, хоть и старательно отыгрывал образ тупого силовика, виртуозно ломал любые файерволы, снискав уважение даже у Романовой. Роджерс, естественно, был в курсе, а «Что знает Роджерс, то знает и Барнс» уже стало аксиомой. Джек вытолкал недовольного Брока погулять и занял стратегически продуманную позицию, усевшись в кресло около столика, на котором наконец-то смог разместить немногочисленные совместные фото. Барнс пришел со своим ноутбуком, старательно вникал в курс продвинутого хакера, но исподтишка бросал на столик заинтересованные взгляды.

– Джеймс, я же могу тебя так называть? По фамилии после вчерашнего как-то смешно.

– Баки. Терпеть не могу свое имя.

– Ок. Ты, короче, спроси, если тебя что-то интересует. А то боюсь, как бы ты косоглазие не заработал.

– Так вы с Броком… вместе?

– Пятнадцать лет уже.

Барнс присвистнул.

– Солидно.

– Ну, до вас со Стивом пока не дотягиваем.

– Что? Нет! Мы не того... Мы лучшие друзья. Были, по крайне мере.

– Это точно – были. Сейчас вы уже эволюционировали в единый организм.

– Стив самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. И понимаю, что мне не место сейчас рядом с ним. Вот только он этого не понимает.

– Рядом, может, и не самое правильное место. Лучше на нем или под ним, вообще поз имеется великое множество, ну ты, короче, в курсе.

– Стив не такой!

– Не какой?

– Он по дамочкам.

– Да что ты? История умалчивает интересные детали? Про тебя помню, писали, какой ты был дамский угодник, а что Роджерс, оказывается, записной Казанова – не знал.

– Он любил Картер.

– Прям так тебе и сказал?

– Он вообще никогда про чувства не болтал.

– Оно и видно, привычки не изменились.

Баки помолчал. Взял в руки старое фото, сделанное с самый счастливый год совместной жизни Брока и Джека. Они тогда вернулись из Афгана и целых полгода отдыхали перед отправкой в Ирак.

– Сколько тебе здесь?

– Двадцать восемь. Хорош был?

Джек на фото совершенно не походил на себя теперешнего. Лучистые зеленые глаза, пухлая нижняя губа, солнечная улыбка. Брок, еще не заточенный бесконечной войной под матерого волка, больше напоминал модель с рекламы спортивного питания

– Тебя здесь сложно узнать.

– Это до того, как наш Хаммер подорвался на мине. Брок ехал в следующей машине, за что я каждый день благодарю судьбу. Короче, выжили двое. Меня собирали по кускам. На лицо вообще страшно смотреть было, до первой пластики. Я тогда даже к матери обратился. Хотел, чтобы она увезла меня в Австралию. Думал, засяду на ранчо у тетки, чтобы не быть обузой Броку. Чтобы он меня не нашел. А он из палаты не выходил. Грозился приковать себя ко мне наручниками. Я спросил, на кой черт ему нужен изуродованный инвалид, он в ответ послал меня на хер. Короче, решил, что я ему любой нужен. Кстати, именно тогда он первый раз признался мне в любви.

– У нас не та ситуация. Стиву плевать на то, как я выгляжу сейчас. Но он жизнь отдал за борьбу против Гидры, а я столько лет на нее работал.

– Не сказал бы, что ему плевать, как ты выглядишь. Смотрит так, что странно, как на тебе одежда не вспыхивает.

– Да ладно.

– Не перебивай старших.

– Мне почти сто лет.

– А сколько ты прожил фактически? Я сейчас не говорю даже о тех периодах, когда ты был не в крио, потому что по факту это был не ты. Так что молчи, короче, и слушай, что тебе советуют, Баки. Мой Брок тоже был в Гидре, и я пошел за ним не потому, что верил во всю эту мутотень с порядком, а потому, что люблю его и моя главная задача – всегда его прикрывать. Ты ведь тоже не комиссовался после плена, хотя имел полное право. Не вернулся домой героем, тискать дамочек, а пошел за Стивом, не задумываясь. Так почему ты считаешь, что ему не насрать на все, что ты делал даже не осознавая себя? Если он такой, как ты говоришь, то поверь мне, он даже мысли о том, чтобы расстаться с тобой хоть на день, не допускает.

– Я убийца.

– Ага, давай померяемся кладбищами. Правда, на моем грудных младенцев или юных дев не обретается, но насколько я изучил информацию, Зимний Солдат тоже работал по другим целям и работал ювелирно, никакого побочного ущерба.

– Не знаю. Я пока что не вспомнил все свои жертвы.

– Да что ты твердишь как заведенный – я, мои? Баки Барнс семьдесят лет спал во льду, так же, как Капитан Америка, плохо, что не рядом, а в плену. На Гидру работал Призрак, так дай ему упокоиться с миром.

Баки открыл было рот, но ответить не успел. Дверь распахнулась, и вошел, вернее влетел, Стив. Следом появился Брок.

– Вот твое сокровище, под надежным присмотром.

– Бак! Ты хоть предупреждай, куда идешь.

– Стив, я же не ребенок, куда я могу деться. Ты теперь все время за мной будешь следом ходить?

– Я бы предпочел приковать тебя к себе наручниками.

Джек демонстративно закашлялся и подмигнул Баки.

***

Пока Щ.И.Т. спешно восстанавливал свою репутацию и налаживал деятельность нового офиса, оперативный состав наслаждался внеплановым, а главное – оплачиваемым отпуском. Брок беззлобно подкалывал Джека, что тот возомнил себя Купидоном, но помогал уже без особых уговоров. Например, подбил Романову устроить показательный сеанс сводничества.

Наташа вздернула брови и поинтересовалась:

– Теперь-то зачем? Я не слепая.

– Ты нет, а вот кое-то страдает проблемами со зрением. Видимо, возрастное.

Джек потом с удовольствием пересказал Броку проходивший на его глазах разговор.

Он как раз закончил спарринг с Баки, когда Наташа подошла к стоявшему около ринга Стиву, чмокнула его в щеку и светским тоном осведомилась:

– Ты ведь уже полностью пришел в форму?

– Здоров как бык.

– Отлично. Помнишь Трейси из бухгалтерии? Такая улыбчивая брюнетка с косой до пояса. Она просила передать тебе привет и приглашение сходить вместе на выставку. В Метрополитен-музей привезли огромную коллекцию картин итальянских мастеров эпохи Ренессанса.

– Оу, и сколько экспозиция будет находиться в городе?

Баки тут же перемахнул через канаты и сурово спросил:

– Кто такая Трейси? Мне нужно ее полное досье.

– Бак, прекрати. Наташа, передай Трейси благодарность за приглашение и мои сожаления. Никак не получится, я сейчас чрезвычайно занят. Джек, не против спарринга? – Стив поспешно ретировался за канаты.

Баки, насупившись, сообщил Наташе:

– Закрывай свое брачное агентство. Я сам займусь личной жизнью Стива.

– Теперь я абсолютно в этом уверена. Могу сбросить пару ссылочек на особые интернет-магазины. В аптеку ты точно не пойдешь.

– А зачем мне идти в аптеку? Я ничем, что лечится обычными лекарствами, заболеть не могу.

– У, как все плохо-то. Потом глянешь, скину на твой мейл.

Брок поржал, представив, какие ссылки получит от Романовой Баки, и решил совместить приятное с полезным. За ужином ненавязчиво сообщил, что заказал четыре билета на выставку в Метрополитен-музее, хотел сходить с женой и детьми покойного брата, да вот не сложилось, Сьюзен увезла детей в Диснейленд.

Стив моментально сделал стойку:

– Ты еще и живописью интересуешься?

– И скульптурой тоже. Тяга к прекрасному у каждого итальянца в крови, а во мне достаточно этой самой крови. Бабуля у меня была мировая, все детство водила меня по выставкам и театрам.

В результате грамотно разыгранной пьесы Стив и Брок четыре часа торчали около картин, обсуждая полутона, свет, композицию и прочее, а Джек и Баки терпеливо бродили следом. Джек с ужасом вспоминал, как Брок как-то затащил его в оперу и щипал каждые десять минут, не давая спокойно выспаться. Баки сочувственно кивал и обещал научить спать с открытыми глазами.

После выставки решили завершить «погружение в итальянскую культуру» посещением итальянского ресторана. Когда Баки открыл до удивительного вовремя присланную Романовой обещанную ссылку, то чуть не разлил по всему столу вино, а глаза у него увеличились, как минимум, вдвое.

Джек заглянул сбоку в экран и одобрительно хмыкнул:

– Уже подсуетились. Брок, сняли новую часть про Капитана, теперь с Зимним Солдатом, хотя тут вроде и Баки в старой форме присутствует. Короче, явно наклевывается тройничок. Судя по трейлеру, очень горячий фильмец. И с маской идея хорошая – можно с мордой актера не заморачиваться.

– А как он в маске сосать будет? Хреновая идея.

Баки по цвету напоминал свою собственную звезду. Отвлекшийся от капрезе Стив поинтересовался:

– Что вы там обсуждаете?

– Новую модификацию защитных масок. Через трубочку, говорю, даже не попьешь.

– Это недоработка, нужно сказать Тони.

– Я обязательно передам, – серьезным тоном ответил Брок.

Джек, воодушевленный старомодными ненавязчивыми ухаживаниями Барнса за Роджерсом, составил целую программу. Он вытаскивал неразлучную парочку то на бейсбольный матч, то на речную прогулку, то просил показать ему места бруклинской юности. Брок напел Стиву, что для памяти и душевного равновесия Баки это очень полезно, и тот моментально соглашался на любые поездки. Джек как будто даже помолодел и стал чаще улыбаться, вжившись в роль свахи. А когда Джек улыбался, для Брока словно вставало персональное солнце, поэтому он безропотно шел на все авантюры, с удивлением подставлял для поцелуя щеку, а то и губы, и не пихал Джека по печени, когда тот вдруг обнимал его сзади.

– Малыш Джек, у тебя что, вторая молодость началась?

– Брок, мы ведь, по сути, всегда прятались. Я родителям только два года назад сказал. В армии скрывали. В Гидре шифровались как никогда. Короче, могу я наконец-то получить удовольствие и не бояться обнять тебя на глазах у всех? Тем более что даже не у всех, а у моих подопечных, уж они-то языками трепать не станут.

– Ах, даже так. Подопечные?

– Я тайный опекун.

– Фея-крестная.

– Заткнись и поцелуй меня.

– Просто так?

– За нами сейчас внимательно наблюдают, просто так поцелуешь меня вечером.

***

Видимо, личный пример действовал. Брок стал замечать, что Баки и Стив переплетают пальцы рук, сидя за столом. И все чаще прикасаются друг к другу, чтобы поправить задравшийся воротник рубашки или убрать упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Для закрепления результата Джек настоял на использовании секретного оружия. Брок идею поддержал – он планировать поразить и свою собственную цель.

Окончив общую тренировку и отпустив страйковцев отдыхать, Брок погонял Стива, Баки и Джека в режиме «двое на одного», с гордостью отметив, что пусть и в семи-контакте, но Джек достойно держится против таких мощных противников. Потом грамотно уложил Джека на маты и устроился сам в его объятиях. Роджерс сначала привычно зарозовел скулами, а Барнс, быстро привыкший к таким проявлениям эмоций, нагло плюхнулся в противоположный угол ринга, обтираясь влажным полотенцем.

Стив неожиданно предложил:

– Джек, ты не против мне попозировать?

– Я? Зачем? Детей портретом пугать? Вон Брока лучше нарисуй.

– Эй, – Брок двинул Джеку по колену, – не смей оскорблять мой вкус. Стив, я тебе буду очень благодарен, если ты для меня нарисуешь портрет малыша Джека. Знаешь, такой... большой. Я повешу его в нашей новой квартире над камином. На центральное место в доме.

– Вот-вот, – поддакнул Джек. – Если к нам вдруг заберутся грабители, их сразу кондрашка хватит от страха.

– Джек, ты на себя наговариваешь, я это как художник говорю. У тебя очень интересное, фактурное лицо. Лично мне сейчас больше нравится, чем на твоих старых фотографиях. Ты там прям фотомодель, а сейчас этакий опасный хищник. Брок, к тебе это тоже относится.

Баки тем временем подобрался к Стиву со спины и мягко утянул его на маты, зеркаля позу, в которой расположились Джек и Брок.

– Вот, Стив, ты понимаешь. А этот, тогда еще молодой, идиот только обзавелся парочкой привлекательных шрамов на своей мордашке, как решил от меня свалить. Причем радикально. Наверно, я так его достал, что мой австралийский кенгуру попытался упрыгать сразу на тот свет. Неделю лежал в коме, подлый шантажист. Не приходил в себя, пока я не сказал ему, что никого и никогда не хотел так мучительно и жарко, как его. И ни с кем мне не было так хорошо. И что я не отступлюсь от него никогда.

Джек уткнулся Броку в макушку и издал подозрительно похожий на тихий всхлип звук.

Баки весь превратился в слух, а Стив сжал его металлическую руку так, что пластины жалобно скрипнули.

– И вот когда я вывернул свою душу наизнанку, этот коматозник соизволил прийти в себя. А буквально через день заявил мне, что хочет уехать домой, к мамочке под юбку. Никогда не прощу, – Брок еще раз лягнул Джека. – Две недели пришлось питаться больничной жратвой и пидорасить полы по всем этажам, чтоб меня не выгоняли на ночь.

– А потом еще три месяца учить меня заново ходить и держать самостоятельно ложку.

– Ой, заткнись. А ты бы меня бросил, можно подумать.

Джек, совершенно забыв, что рядом кто-то есть, подмял Брока под себя и начал жадно целовать, одновременно забираясь рукой в штаны. Стив и Баки перемахнули через канаты и помчались к выходу.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Стив обратился к искину:

– Джарвис, будь любезен, отключи запись в спортзале Страйка.

– Хорошо, мистер Роджерс.

– И заблокируй двери на вход, пока Рамлоу и Роллинз не закончат... общение.

– Как пожелаете.

Добравшись до своей квартиры, суперсолдаты разошлись по душевым, явно серьезно задумавшись. Через пятнадцать минут оба почти одновременно вылетели из ванных комнат и столкнулись друг с другом в коридоре. Оба мокрые и придерживающие обмотанные вокруг бедер полотенца.

– Мне надо с тобой поговорить, – прозвучало удивительно синхронно.

Спальня Баки была ближе, поэтому он затащил Стива туда, ловко подставил подножку и повалил на кровать, сразу придавливая сверху всем весом.

– Я люблю тебя с двадцати лет. Вернее, хочу, люблю еще дольше. Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Если ты скажешь, то я больше никогда не подниму эту тему и...

– С семнадцати.

– Чего?

– Я хочу тебя с семнадцати, а люблю еще дольше. И мы закрыли тему и больше ее не поднимаем. Еще раз заведешь разговор про «мне не место рядом с тобой», честное слово – я тебе врежу. А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня.

***

– Смотри-ка, Брок – судя по расположению засосов, мои «крестники» уже дошли до третьей базы.

– Да ладно? Мне сейчас страшно представить, что еще мы должны сделать, чтобы в их постели наконец случился хоумран.

– У меня есть одна мысль.

***

– Моя мама мне этого не простит.

– Либо Лас-Вегас, либо никак.

– Спасибо за малые милости.

– Гордись, твоим шафером будет сам Капитан Америка.

***

Брок сунул горничной чаевые, сам вкатил в роскошный номер для новобрачных столик с завтраком (хотя скорее, уже обедом) и посмотрел на абсолютно пошлейшую кровать в форме сердца, застеленную вырви-глазным алым бельем. Вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост, выставив подтянутый зад и умильно сопя в подушку, на постели крепко спал его муж. Муж, мать его разэдак! Вот стервец, добился-таки своего. Брок решил, что еда может и подождать, а вот аппетитные тылы срочно нуждаются в его внимании. Он лег на своего супруга, прижимаясь всем телом.

– Бро-о-ок, – сонно протянул Джек.

– Я тут вспомнил, что пятнадцать лет назад один борзый зеленоглазый австралиец конкретно выбесил меня своим наглым поведением. Мы с ним набили друг другу морду, а еще через неделю стали друзьями, когда он отсидел три дня на «губе», прикрывая мой загул с, кажется, Амандой.

– Никаких посторонних в нашей постели.

– Не перебивай, – Брок прикусил Джека за ухо. – Через полгода этот здоровяк вытащил меня на себе из-под шквального огня, и мы стали лучшими друзьями. А еще через год, попробовав лазанью моего приготовления, засранец пообещал на мне жениться, за что, кстати, получил тогда в ухо.

– Вот видишь, сколько я от тебя вытерпел. Постоянное рукоприкладство.

– Когда рукоприкладство перешло на определенные части тела, кое-кто чуть не свихнулся от радости.

– О, так это была прелюдия. Прости, не догадался.

– Так вот я подумал, – сказал Брок, вытаскивая из-под подушки смазку, – ты все эти годы претворял в действие свой коварный план и бессовестно воспользовался столетними ветеранами для его завершения.

– Какой я интриган.

– И раз уж я попал в твои хитро расставленные сети, то теперь имею полное право трахнуть... нет – заняться любовью со своим, прости Господи, мужем на этом чудовище мебельного производства, в самом дорогом отеле, в центре Лас-Вегаса. Слушай мою команду. Ноги на ширину плеч!

– Есть, сэр!

***

– Перелет на частном самолете? Барнс, кажись, опять малость тронулся, теперь от количества оказавшихся на его счету денег, – протянул Брок, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

– Это совместный подарок на свадьбу, Стив тоже принимал участие, – ответил Джек, уткнувшийся в экран телефона.

– Ты чего ржешь?

– Переписываюсь с Баки. Докладывает, как прошел уикэнд.

– Покажи.

– Это мой телефон.

– Нет у тебя больше ничего своего, теперь все общее. Дай сюда. Ну-ка... «Мы трахались все выходные.» Аллилуйя, свершилось. Дурной пример заразителен.

– Интересно, что нам придется провернуть, чтобы погулять на их свадьбе?

– Даже не знаю. Твоя мама что-то говорила о внуках.

– Сколько ты выпил?

– А что? У нас имеется знакомое божество, у них в Асгарде весьма интересные способы зачатия.

– Ты меня пугаешь.

– Сколько там причитается первому родившему мужчине?

– Брок, отдай бутылку.


End file.
